Viral
by Blaze of Rapture
Summary: Guilmon and Renamon love each other, but have to sacrifice their love for the team. How will they react? GuilRena Rated M for various things. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Renamon was shocked. Not like mouth-simply-hanging-open-holy-shit shocked, but jaw to the floor, emotion wracking her soul, flooding the room with tears as her heart is ripped apart shocked.

She usually didn't show much emotion, and who would have known that the one who helped her hit her all time high/low would be her tamer. Rika barely scratched the surface in her consciousness of how her words had affected her digimon. The simple phrase that she had uttered cut her digimon to the very soul.

"You have to leave him."

Renamon simply could not understand the reasoning behind Rika's words. "Why?" She couldn't say much more out of sheer shock.

"Your relationship with him is affecting the team's performance, and frankly I don't like you being with him."

"Why should I care about the team, much less your opinion? There's no need for the team, the disaster's over, and besides, why do we have to be the saviors? There has to be someone better for the job than a bunch of kids and some rookie digimon. Of course it doesn't help to have one of the worst tamers in either world. All you care about is being the best, but never the thoughts and opinions of your partner. You think love makes you weak, and you had me believing that too, but I learned from that."

Rika was somewhat shocked at the revolt of her once obedient digimon, but had expected this. "You don't want to believe me? Fine, but you'll come back when you realize you're wrong."

"Screw you Rika, I'm done with this." And with that, she walked out of the room to go find Guilmon.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"I'm sorry." was all Guilmon could say to a pissed and crying Renamon, as he was told by Takato that the split was for the best. He told him that the team was getting scattered just like the group he had heard about who had to fight Diaboromon. If they had stayed together, the threat could have been eliminated earlier.

He didn't like it though, in fact he hated it. There were not many things that Guilmon could say that about. "We can still be friends though right?"

"No," she said in between sobs, "If you're backing this then we'll stay away from each other and support the damn "team"." And with that she left.

And Guilmon cried. He couldn't help it, he was being kept from the one he loved by those he cared about. Renamon hated him now. He broke down completely. He cried and cried, and somewhere along the line, perhaps because of his viral nature, he became angry. He went to find Takato.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Takato." Guilmon said flatly as he entered Takato's room. The goggle-head was on his living room couch watching television.

"Hey Guilmon," he said muting the television, noting that there was nothing good on anyways, "How'd it go with Renamon?"

"She hates me now." he said with a hint of pain in his voice. Takato looked as if he had seen a nasty injury, like a badly broken arm. **(If that doesn't make sense, look up MTV Scarred on YouTube.)**

"I'm sorry m-" he didn't get a chance to finish as Guilmon cut him off.

"Why would you do that? Do you want her to hate me?" The innocent and pained look on Guilmon's face made Takato cringe.

"No! We thought she would take it better." he said. "Why don't you find something to take your mind off of her, ok?"

Guilmon just mumbled and headed outside to grab a few things. He picked up a punching bag and used its handles to carry it like a backpack, he also took his favorite chew toy, and finally he picked up a grey stone with grooves craved into it. Renamon had made it for him.

He walked through the backyard gate and left.

**This is my first Digimon fic, so please review and I will keep posting. Sorry it's short, I got sidetracked and couldn't get back into writing it, so I will try again tomorrow or the next day. Thanx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, sorry once again about the short chapter, but I try to write my chapters in one sitting so that I don't lose my train of thought. I also decided to rewrite this chapter from scratch because the first draft was absolute trash. So I guess I will get the story rolling. **

Guilmon ripped and tore at the bag, unleashing his full anger on it, however it soon gave way to his intense, destructive wrath. He then turned his attention to the large forest outside his remote hideout.

The bark and wood of the colony of trees gave way to the fierce power of the enraged Guilmon. He hated this, this anger. He couldn't control it, however the pain of his forced separation from Renamon and the fact that she now hated him overpowered his hatred.

He continued his rampage, never once noticing the hazard symbols all over him starting to glow.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Renamon was sitting continuing to cry over her separation. She couldn't get over it, and worse Guilmon probably hated her for being such a bitch to him about complying with the separation. She was surprised when Rika burst through her door.

"Renamon! Come here you have to see this!" Renamon was confused but followed her, momentarily forgetting about her lost love.

Renamon heard the television before she entered the room. "Police have reported the creature currently deforesting the lakeside area to be a digimon, much like the creatures who defended the city from the force known as D-Reaper. The creature has been described as very large, red with several black markings similar to hazard symbols, and reptilian in nature. Military forces are being requisitioned to contain the creature should it threaten the metropolitan area."

Renamon could not believe her eyes. It was Guilmon, or was anyway. He appeared to have developed a new digivolution. It had to be a mega, given to size. It was similar to Megidramon, except he had no wings and he had hind legs that looked like Growlmon's.

"Rika, it's Guilmon!"

"I know Takato saw he was gone this morning and now this! We have to go contain him, the military forces won't have a chance if they fight him."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Takato, Rika, Henry, Terriermon and Renamon had arrived at the lake. They brought along Lopmon, but Henry made her stay home to keep her from getting hurt. Lopmon was necessary though because he could digivolve into a deva, giving the Tamers a definite advantage.

They followed the path of destruction, each tamer followed by their digimon, with the exception of Takato who was followed by Lopmon. They soon came upon Guilmon, or at least his mega-sized ass-end.

"_Seismic Howl!_" was all that was heard before he let out an earth-shattering (literally) shockwave. The ground cracked, unearthing entire groves of trees.

Takato was amazed. He had never seen this kind of raw power since Megidramon. He knew it had to be contained. "Ok, how are we going to get his attention?"

Rika on the other hand was more worried about not getting killed. "A better question would be, how are we going to fight him when he's close to two stories tall?"

As if on cue, Guilmon turned around to see the group of tamers. Why would he turn around? Because no one was keeping track of Terriermon and Lopmon. They decided to launch a "surprise attack." Which failed epically.

Henry was to first one to notice. "Now might be a good time to figure that out." The other tamers saw what he saw and each started to form a battle plan. Henry tossed Takato Suzie's D-Power with a digivolution card already in it. They didn't need Calumon for the digivolutions this time around because the Sovereigns no longer needed to hide the energy from D-Reaper.

Each Tamer slashed their blue card and digivolved their partner. Lopmon digivolved into Antylamon, Renamon into Taomon, and Terriermon in Rapidmon. Antylamon walked over and tried to wrap his arms over Guilmon. Succeeding, he pressed him down flattening him to the ground.

With him contained, possibly too easily, the Tamers began to think of ways to revert Guilmon, well at least Rika and Henry did. Takato ran up to the extra-sized mega digimon and yelled at him.

"What the hell, Guilmon! Why are you tearing up the forest?"

"I'm not Guilmon."

"Then who are you?" Takato asked.

"Viradramon."**(1)** As if this were his cue, he burst from the grip of Antylamon. He ripped away from the group cutting a deep scar into the forest with only his body. He then flipped back towards them, and stood back on his hind legs. His Digital Hazard symbols began to flash bright crimson.

**Alright. Sorry but this seemed like a great cliff hanger. And don't worry, the story will live up the category. This rewrite is much better than the original. I'm actually continuing the story as we speak, so expect a quick update. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this is the end of the story, and I need to explain some things. John, sorry about thee D-power thing, but I can't exactly fix that now. Also I'm sticking to the new digivolution tree I have set up. The (1) in the last chapter was a reference to the prologue to the entire Digimon series, which is the first part of the American Digimon movie.**

Right before their eyes he digivolved once again.

The Tamers couldn't believe their eyes, or the fact that he was only an ultimate.

He began to take shape. He grew wings, his tail was ended with enormous spikes, his skin became mostly plated in crimson, gold and black armor, and his horns grew long and gnarled.

"I am now SkullViramon. I am THE Digital Hazard." He wasn't bluffing either; there was a haze of viral code surrounding him.

Takato observed this and made sure that the digimon kept their distance. "Stay back! That viral code will corrupt you on contact!"

Rapidmon tried to think of how to fight him. Taomon and Antylamon weren't vaccine types so they couldn't do much. He decided on a plan and signaled to the other digimon to follow his lead.

Rapidmon focused his curative energies into his missiles. He made sure his target was locked. He took aim and fired. Eight missiles launched and his SkullViramon directly in the chest, carving a crater in the spot where the Digital Hazard symbol had previously glowed.

SkullViramon fell and his viral haze dissipated. He began to recover, but Antylamon was right there. "_Arm Bomber!_" His arms hardened to the likeness of Chrome Digizoid, and he swung them as a club straight into SkullViramon's head, crushing him into the ground. 

Taomon came to finish him the only way she could hope would work. She dove onto him, pinning his arms and legs with Talisman Spells. She could see she was close enough that when he recovered she would be inside his viral haze, but not actually touching it.** (For those who don't understand, the haze is just a barrier.)**

"I hope to God this works." She said to herself. She did the most daring thing she could have. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around the gigantic reptile's neck as much as she could and kissed the monster. She pulled away and stated loudly and proudly: "I love you Guilmon, don't ever forget that."

Before she could comprehend it, he shifted back into Viradramon. She took this as an opportunity to release him and back away. He slowly rose, shrinking back into a distorted-looking Growlmon. She walked up to the figure, de-digivolving as she went, stopping in front of him as Renamon once again.

She pushed herself up to his height, which was not much more than hers, and kissed him on the mouth. She felt him lowering and lowered with him. She opened her eyes and saw the plain old Guilmon who had four words for her. "I love you too."

She proceeded to tackle him coating him with her furry fox kisses. She did take a moment to lean up and say, "If you ever do that again, I'll fucking kill you."

X-X-X-X-X-X

It took the tamers several minutes to reach the now de-digivolved digimon. Renamon was determined to keep kissing Guilmon until she was forced to stop. Lopmon and Terriermon sat and watched the make out scene entranced by the strange act. They had never seen a full fledged make out, and Renamon was definitely giving them a good example.

By the time the tamers had arrived, Guilmon was half suffocated and gasping for breath. After having Renamon pried from him, everyone began staring at Guilmon, and he gave a sheepish smile. "Uh, sorry?" he couldn't think of much other to say. Takato walked up to him and gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

"Don't do that man. You scared us." Guilmon looked up to Takato's cheesy grin. Guilmon responded with a big hug. Once they knew that Guilmon was back to normal, the Tamers turned to Renamon. This time, it was Rika who stepped forward.

"How in God's name did you stop him?" Though you could not see it, Renamon blushed near crimson.

"I, well… I, uhm." She slowly spat out the words, "I kissed him." Rika, as well as everyone else was dumb founded. Although to Renamon it made sense how this unorthodox technique had worked, no one else could understand.

After a few seconds, Henry came to a realization. "Oh, I get it. Twas beauty killed the beast."

Everyone looked at him and it made sense.

**Sorry if the ending is shit, I just wanted to finish this. The last scene was hard to write.**


End file.
